


The Christmas Party

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Love, M/M, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: It's Christmas time and Percy and Jason are having a party, Jason's really nervous because of a secret he has and Annabeth, Reyna and Piper are placing bets with each other, Will, Leo, and Hazel one how many times they can get their hosts to kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm taking a quick break from my story I'm currently on, I'm working on it now but I just had to do this because it's Christmas and why not, so Merry Jercy Christmas to you all and enjoy

Christmas Mist

It was two days before Christmas. Percy was kind of freaking out. sure he'd gotten his boyfriend, Jason Grace, stuff for Christmas but it didn't feel right he felt that they were just simply things, he wanted to get the boy he loved something special. They'd been dating for almost 3 years, and he wanted to give jason something meaningful; So when in doubt, ask his parents. He was alone in his and Jason's house on the outskirts between Manhattan and Camp Half-Blood, along the sound. Percy went onto the beach and stood looking at the ocean wondering what to ask his father, then suddenly it came to him. He would need his father's help, also Leo's its perfect he thought, and he went to work planning. 

Jason was out shopping with Piper, "what do i get him?" Jason asked, Piper thought, she began listing off ideas, "really?" She said, giving him a surprised look "after what you just got?" "Pipes I'm not just getting him that" Jason said. "You could get him a crap load of blue candy," she offered, "already did", "you could get him a goldfish or a cat," "we already have , our dog, Canis" "something that reminds him of the both of you?" Jason stopped, "Thats it!" He said, "Piper you are a genius." He hugged her then ran out the door. 

It was the day before Christmas and Percy woke up before Jason. He decided to make breakfast. Percy woke up and smelled bacon, and clad only in boxers and a t-shirt, made his way to the kitchen, There he found Jason in loose sleep pants that were hanging on the blonde's hips. Percy admired his boyfriend's figure, his lean toned body and the way the glasses made him look even hotter. He walked up and hugged jason from behind and kissed the back of Jason's neck. "Well good morning to you too." They kissed then ate breakfast. 

Soon it was time to start getting ready before people came. They were having a Christmas party, Their friends and family were invited, Annabeth, Sally and Paul, Nico and Will, Thalia, Grover, Reyna, and a couple others. They spent the day cleaning the house. Both had hid their respective gifts and were excited to see their friends. They set up a system together. They would each pick a side of the house and flip a coin whoever won got to pick which half of the room they got to clean and the other had to clean the other side. 

Jason picked the living room and Percy picked the bedroom, they flipped for it and Jason won. They set to work, "Remember our rule, no changng the tree." Jason said, This year it had been Jason's turn to pick the ornaments. He had picked a Greek/Roman decoration theme, They had ornaments fir all 20 cabins, and the SPQR ornament Percy had gotten for Jason 2 years ago, "And i swear if i even think i hear wrapping paper crinkling you get no kisses for a week or your other presents." He turned and saw Percy halfway to bending down under the tree, which the dark haired boy tried to turn into picking up one of Canis' chew toys. The little light gray chihuahua-husky mix dog sat down at Percy's feet Percy threw the toy and the dog went scrabbling after it.

Percy walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist, and kissed the back of the blonde's neck which sent a shiver of happiness and slight pleasure down Jason's spine, Percy began kissing around to the side of Jason's neck. "Ugh you dirty boy!" Jason giggled grabbing the duster and whacked Percy with it, he turned around giggling put his hands on either side of the Sea-Prince's face and kissed him long and slow, wrapping his arms around Percy's neck. He pushed him away, "now get to work you sly dog" Percy walked away with a face of mock hurt, then he struck a pose "i prefer to think of myself as a cat," he made a seductive clawing gesture in Jason's direction and Jason laughed, "Get to work silly." 

Later just before people got there they went outside, with a box of supplies, it was Percy's turn to pick this year. They went out and brought Canis with them, he played in the snow rolling around getting covered in it. They made their snowman, and Percy draped a navy blue scarf around it's neck, and a matching hat on its head. Jason grabbed a handful of coal, and placed it on the snowman to make the face. as they worked Percy began humming "All i Want for Christmas Is You" and Jason felt a surge of love for the boy. Percy placed the arms and nose and they stood back and admired their work. 

Percy wrapped his arm around Jason's shoulder and whispered gently, longingly and passionately in his ear " For I cant help falling in love with you" Jason tackled him and they both collapsed into the snow kissing passionately and lovingly. They rolled around in the snow kissing and holding each other not having a care in the world. When they were done they found themselves at least 20 yards from the snowman and the whole 20 yards was disturbed and rustled snow. They went inside to shower, Percy tried to climb in with Jason but he pushed the boy's face away, " i promise you'll get your chance later," he said sexily. 

Percy pouted and walked away. As soon as they finished the final touches at about 5:00 the doorbell rang. Canis barked and hoped Percy opened the door and his mother and step father walked in. They both hugged Percy, and Sally hugged Jason and Paul shook his hand. Sally had a bag of presents that Percy said to put under the tree. She also had an overnight bag to spend the night, which she placed in the guest room. Soon other people were arriving, Annabeth, Nico and Will, Grover, Thalia, Piper and Reyna, and Leo and Calypso. 

Annabeth and Reyna were talking, and Annabeth noticed Piper sneaking away from the with a devilish sly grin on her face, she was holding something. Annabeth walked up to her, Reyna close behind. "What do you have there?" Annabeth asked. Piper started, She almost dropped what she had in her hand. She held it out for them both to see, smiling that same smile. When they saw what it was the sly conspiratorial grin on Piper's face infected Annabeth's and Reyna's as well. 

The more people that came the more nervous Jason acted. Sally pulled him aside, "it'll be great i promise". People kept coming, Coach hedge and Mellie, Tyson, Ella, Racheal, and Frank and Hazel. They all brought food and set it up like a buffet, they also brought a bunch of presents, as they ate, they all made their packs and talked and laughed and caught up. Percy was leaning against a doorframe one hand n his pocket, a soda in the other, watching everyone converse. Jason walked up and put his arm around Percy and hugged him. "You having fun babe?" Percy turned to him, "of course." Jason looked up and laughed, Percy turned back to him "what are you laughing at?" He followed Jason's gaze, and a smile crept to his face too. Someone had hung up mistletoe. "You know the rules" Jason said smirking. 

Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and pulled him into a long romantic kiss. When they pulled away out of the corner of Jason's eye he saw the three girls. Piper fangirling, ready to jump up and down and explode, and Annabeth and Reyna smiling conspiratorially and even thought he saw Annabeth accept money behind her back from Will, Hazel, and Leo. Jason went into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Sally knocked on the door, "Jason, sweetie can i come in?" Jason opened the door, "I promise you'll be fine, It'll be amazing, nobody here would disapprove i promise." 

Later that night at about 9:00, everyone gathered around the tree. jason restated the rules for everyone, "So we all know the rules, everyone is allowed one gift with their name on it, all the others aren't to be opened til tomorrow morning. They all picked one, and opened them from youngest to oldest skipping the hosts. Annabeth got the newest and most up-to-date architectural design book from Sally and Paul. Nico got will an unbreakable bow, and self-replenishing arrows, soon they all opened their one present. Then it was Jason's turn, He opened his present which was about the size of his fist. It was a clamshell with PJ and JG in a heart etched on the top, he opened it and inside was a pearl with a love note etched on it, inside. 

Percy reached for one of his presents when Jason said "actually i forgot this one" he handed him a tiny box, Percy skeptically took it and opened it and froze, Jason got up, walked over to him took the box from the boy's hand, got on one knee and said "Percy Jackson, Will you marry me?" All the girls simultaneously gasped and covered their mouths, and all at once say "awwwwwwwwww", while all the guys froze, with tears in his eyes Percy tackled Jason and kissed him, when they broke away Jason said "i take that as a yes?" Percy grinned "Gods of Olympus yes, of course i will!" They hugged and everyone got to congratulate them and after everyone left and Percy's parents were in the guest room Percy grabbed Jason up to their room by the shirt collar, closed the door and kissed him feverishly, "gods i love you so much," and Percy pushed Jason onto the bed ready to show him the power of their love. 

The next morning Jason woke up first and decided to climb up onto percy's lap, and kiss him awake, Percy's eyes snapped open then relaxed and fell gently into the kiss. They just laid there chest to chest, feeling the power and the love each of them gave off. They each got dressed. Sally was up making blue pancakes, Paul smiled when he saw them, "You know the weirdest thing happened last night, it sound Ed like there was a thunderstorm going on in your guys' room last night" "Oh shut up Paul stop teasing them, they just got engaged." Sally said smiling at the boys, "although he's right you boys were rather,... vocal?" Percy's face burned the deepest shade of Jason had ever seen. "Moooooooom" he complained, hiding his face. 

Percy took his stocking off the mantle, and looked inside and gapped, "holy crap how much is in here?!" He showed Jason the stocking that had a card, some gift card but predominantly a crap load of blue candy. Percy sat down and almost immediately began eating some of the candy, Jason laughed and picked up two presents, and set them in front of Percy, "here, before people get here i want you to open these" Percy looked at his quizzically, the first was a medium sized square package, Percy picked it up and unwrapped it, "Aww baby!" It was a picture of them last fall, they had been on a nature trail and Percy was being a goofball. He'd put his face next to Jason's and took their picture. It was now in a wooden frame saying "I love you to the stars and back," at the bottom was a crossed lightning bolt and Trident behind a heart.

The second one was bigger and thicker. Percy opened it and almost tackled Jason to the floor again, inside was a red leather bound book with a huge spine with a picture of the two of them holding each other and kissing gently, even though it was a picture you could tell how in love the two were, that nobody on earth could disturb them in that moment. Across the top, in gold lettering fancy writing, were the words: Eternal Love. Inside was a photo album of their relationship, all the time they'd been together. Percy pulled Jason close and pulled him onto his lap and put an arm around Jason's neck and pulled him into a long, passionate, loving romantic kiss. "Dont forget to breathe you two," Paul chuckled while looking at them while he ate, Sally smacked his arm but was laughing herself. 

They opened the rest of their presents, later a couple of their friends Annabeth, Tyson, Leo, piper, and a couple others dropped by to say hello and Merry Christmas. Percy, with his new fiancé by his side was the happiest he dared hoped he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, i wish you a very Merry Christmas and/or Happy Holidays


End file.
